Silver
by My Stage Name
Summary: Harry partakes in a new kind of adventure! First fan fict please don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Sinsala Flyer

Once again Harry felt alone nothing was right first he witnessed the death of his parents and now Cedric, He thought he was cursed but that's what happens when Voldemort leaves a scar across your face, Death is always near.

center*~*/center

Dudley Dusley was probably the most piggish, fat and rood boy you've ever seen he practically rolls around the Dursley's house! He's mother Petunia isn't as supportive of that as she was. Petunia seemed to like Harry more now, Harry wondered why, it was a marvoulos change to Harry's life, Petunia didn't seem so close to her husband anymore after all they were definatly not newly weds! Harry was never really a Durdley, he just lived with them and got tormented by them but this Summer seemed good and Hermione swore that Harry had gained much needed weight over the Summer!

Hermione and Ron were by far Harry's best friends, Hermione had used the telephone to call him, her and Ron we're going to go to Diagon Alley and was going to stay over at Ron's gigantic house for two nights. Of course Harry said yes he needed a break from Dudley!

center*~*/center

Two days later Ron, Fred, George and Hermione came to pick him up a weird sort of contrction, Harry stared at it in deep shock.

"What's that?" asked Harry, puzzled

"It's new on the Wizard market," said Hermione in a know-it-all way "It's called the Sinsala Flyer."

"Cool" replied Harry "Well what are you waiting for let's go!"

"Hi Harry" Said Fred

"Yeah Hi" Said George

"Hi Everyone" said Harry quite shamefully "I've missed you, I can't stand the Dursley's!"

"Understood" said Ron "Lets Go!"

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred and George hopped on the Sinsala Flyer and George yelled "To The Burrow!" and they were off!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Burrow.

Within seconds the group were at the Weasly's place, Such a nice smell was forming in the kitchen Mrs. Weasly was cooking one of Harry's favorites chopped potato boild with various toppings to choose from, Ginny was putting cheese, tomato sauce, Bertie Botts every flavor jelly beans and heaps more. Ginny came up to Harry in a very calm way and told him about the smart young witches and wizards awards that her and Hermione entered.

"First we had to do this test on 3 different subjects" Ginny said remembering "Transfiguration, Charms and Logicallity"

"What's Logicallity?" asked Harry feeling quite dumb.

"Well it's like those events at the Triwi opps never mind"

"Triwizad Tournament?" asked Harry "You can say it you know."

"Well yeah only not as life threatning as fighting dragons and stuff"

"Oh" said Harry

"We get the results tommorrow." cut in Hermione

"Dinners Ready!" called Mrs. Weasly

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron who was quite flatigastered at the previous conversation were already sitting on the table. Fred, George and Percy came down from their rooms.

"Where's dad?" said George

Mrs. Weasly looked at the family clock with each name of the family members on it, it was Mr. Weasly's arrow was pointing to Work and then it moved to traveling, then to home.

"Hi Everybody." said Mr. Weasly

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Mr. Weasly"

and

"Hi darling"

was the answer he got all in one go.

"What happened at the office today honey?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Oh trouble"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Percy

"Ummmmmm..." stuttered Mr. Weasly "Er Ummmm Arrrr Trouble with with with You-Know-Who."

Harry was sick of people calling Lord Voldemort You-Know-Who.

"Call him Voldemort" shouted Harry

The whole table flinched at even the faintest idea of calling You-Know-Who Lord Voldemort.

"But Harry, dear I...I-" studdered Mrs. Weasly

"You're all just creating fear by his name, Do you know what he said to me?" asked Harry "He said I'd alway's hoped that someday I'd bring fear so much so nobody could even say my name, I'm not going to let him achive, everybody just say it!"

Hermione spoke up first "Voldemort"she said slowly

Ron stared at her, so did Ginny.

"What?" she said "Harry's right."

"Well I do agree with you Harry" said Percy "but it'll take awhile for it to happen, sorry."

"Dear" said Mrs. Weasly "I hope it happens" she said truthfully and everyone was silent

"Ron, Harry, Ginny" said Hermione after awhile lets go upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

diagon alley

Hermione and Ginny got their test scores back, Hermione of course got every question right and Ginny got about 7 wrong which wasn't bad in fact it was one of the top scores! Hermione also got another letter this one was from Hogwarts it basically said that Hermione was a prefect that year, they sent a badge to her and a list of duties as a 5th year prefect. Percy commented on the state of the badge

"It's alot better than my badge, spose Dumbledore upgraded them."

Harry felt a little hurt, he sort of wanted to be a prefect but never mind Ron wasn't a prefect either.

The plans for that day were fine, they were going to but their books and things at Diagon Alley, this year it was compulsory that the 5th years had a broomstick there was also going to be Quiddich tryouts for the Gryffindor team that year, Angela was going to be captain that year.

To go to Diagon Alley you had to travel with Floo Powder, Harry had recent troubles with Floo Powder before but was determined to do it right this year.

"I suppose we better get going now." said Mrs. Weasly "Fred, George no tricks at Hogwarts and I've told Mrs. McGonnagal that if she even sees the slightest trick to send a letter to me!"

"Okay Mum" said George

"We won't play too many tricks" said Fred

Mrs. Weasly gave them a stern look.

"Just Kidding" said Fred.

"Well Hermione, you go first"

Hermione took some Floo Powder and dissapered into the fire place and yelled "Diagon Alley"

and the Weasly family and Harry did the same thing.

They all ended up in Diagon Alley except Ginny.

"Oh No" cried Mrs. Weasly but eventuly Ginny turned up.

Ron wanted to start a conversation with the fifth years at that moment so he thought hard of what to talk about and then it hit him.

"I wonder who will be the D.A.T.D.A teacher this year." he said

"Well" said Hermione "You know last year Flue Deacolor"

"Yes" The two boys said curiously

"Well I overheard her saying that she was going to teach at Hogwarts this year."

Ron looked pale "How am I going to pass another year with her about?"

"Well you'll just have to" said Hermione "We've got our O.W.L's next year"

Not another thing to think about thought Harry.

The three of them went inside Gringotts Hermione swaped some muggle money for Gallioons and Harry got some more money filled into his large money bag. Just then somthing hard hit Harry on the back, he picked it up gingerly it was a stone it looked sort of silver, Harry shoved it in his pocket, he was going to find out what it was when he reached the castle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione soon left the bank and Hermione bought a broomstick and then they bought the books they would need that year, they didn't need to buy robes so then they set off to Kings Cross Station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hogwarts Express

As Him, Hermione and the Weasly family went into the Platform 9 and 3/4 Harry pondered about Voldemort with great fear, he couldn't believe he was alive to tell the tales of Voldemort's wrath mabye if he went to the dark side...

Hermione and Ron went ahead Harry looked at them, They are the perfect couple he thought.

"Harry" said Hermione "Hurry Up!"

Harry ran through the barrier and landed on the newly painted platform

"Yellow and blue" said Hermione "Not bad eh Ron"

"Not at all" said Ron

The three friends went into the beatiful red steam engine inside was newly painted two, each compartment had a number and there were 8 compartments that said Prefects on them they also noted a compartment with teachers writen on it Hermione was quite frazzled to see Fleu Deacolour in there, but she asked her If she could sit in the Prefect compartment with Harry and Ron and it was fine with her.

Inside the Prefect compartmant was beatiful, It had read leather seats and a snack compartment with Chocolate Frogs and Every flavor Beans inside the two of them looked up at Hermione, Hermione smiled and said

"Of course, just save me a couple chocolate frogs."

This took Harry by supprise but not Ron he just dug in.

Harry pulled the Silver Stone out of his pocket Hermione, who noticed him said

"What's that Harry?"

Harry decided to tell the truth

"I found it at Gringotts, I mean it found me well anyway I'm going to check out what it is when we get to Hogwarts."

"Oh Harry don't worry about that." she pulled a lage book out of her bag "It says here it brings good luck and it finds people who are having bad luck and well it brightens up their life."

"Well I hope it works" said Harry unsure about Hermione's conclusion.

Soon they were at the castle, The First years followed Hagrid and Proffessor McGonnagal told Harry to come with her.

"Am I in touble already?" Asked Harry curiously

"No Potter" replied Prof. McGonnagal smiling "Infact quite the oppisite, This is the first time this has happened at Hogwarts. I disagreed to it but Dumbledore insisted-"

"Well What is it?" asked Harry inturupting

The smile vanished from Prof. McGonnagal's face

"What I was about to say" she said sternly "Was that we couldn't decide on who to have for the boy prefect at Gryffindor house so you and Dean Thomas shall share the job."

Harry was quite supprised, he had gotten in so much trouble last year he was supprised he was alive, but that was another story.

"Here's your badge" said Prof. McGonnagal after a small amount of time.

"Thank-You proffessor." he said and left but then he realised what he got himself into.


End file.
